Chocolate con sabor a tornillos
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: Un día común y corriente para Majin Boo, sin embargo, hay algo que hoy lo hace especial. ¿Será que se puso a dieta?, ¿Se cambio el look?, ¿Se comió media fabrica de Willy Wonka?... bueno, si algo nos ha enseñado es que algunos chocolates amargos pueden saber tan bien como los tornillos. Oneshot: Escribiendo por un Deseo, concurso.


Renuncia:

Los personajes e historia de Dragon Ball (también DBZ y DBGT) son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Bird Studio; los fics escritos por mi son en mi parecer lo que paso antes o después de que terminara el anime, dependiendo de la pareja o el protagonista. En fin comencemos este nuevo fic:

* * *

_**LEER PARA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL FIC:**_

_Clasificación T. Contenido apto para adolescentes, mayores de 13._

_Friendship&Humor. Amistad&Comedia_

_Desde ya los quiero. Gracias por su tiempo._

* * *

_**Saiyan Girl Heart:**_

_Sean bienvenidos a una locura sin par xD mi nickname ya lo saben y es muy probable que si están leyendo esto crean que es otro de mis dramones cursileros con tintes románticos…_

_Lo siento, se equivocan xD_

_Este es un Oneshot para el concurso "__**Escribiendo por un deseo**__", organizado por la comunidad fanficker de "__Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball__"._

_Por lo que pasaré a informarles acerca de los puntos clave para concursar:_

_**Los personajes aleatorios que me salieron:**__ A-17 y Majin Boo ._._

_**El género aleatorio que me salió:**__ Amistad =)_

_**Lugar que deberá aparecer si o si en el Oneshot:**__ Orange Star High School_

_Lo que se tomará en cuenta a la hora de calificar:_

_**60%:**__ El Jurado =O sin comentarios._

_**20%:**__ Likes ;) no sé si esto es tomado en cuenta solo en Facebook o en FF. Net, pero si gustan poner en favoritos la historia se los agradecería mucho n_n_

_**20%:**__ Reviews __es ahora cuando les pido su ayuda querido público. Se me califican los reviews así que les pido por favor puedan ayudarme con un review (aunque sea pequeño), me interesa saber que piensan de mi trabajo y me sería de ayuda._

_Gracias._

* * *

_Majin Boo y A-17 n_nU_

_Como verán, no tuve la suerte de mis contrincantes xD (es broma, de mis compañeras ;D). Pero eso no le resta importancia a mi trabajo, el cual por cierto no tiene mucha relación con los fics habituales que publico =/ no obstante, creo que es de suma importancia el dar una oportunidad a todos los fanfickers y a sus locas ideas n_n_

_La historia se desarrolla en un tiempo donde tranquilamente puedo jugar con ambos personajes; no creo que tengan dificultades en determinar donde y cuando se realizan las escenas de esta bizarra crackpairing (?) xD._

_PARA EVITAR CONFUSIÓN:_

Los pensamientos son entre comillas "ejemplo", el pasado en _cursiva_, las acciones al aire y los diálogos entre guiones -.

Y **ojo** que no es Yaoi.

* * *

Majin Boo&A-17

"Chocolate con sabor a tornillos"

* * *

"_¿Te gustan los chocolates?"_

"_Son tan deliciosos como los tornillos"_

* * *

—Por Kami… creo que ya es tiempo de que resignarme —suspiró antes de dejarse caer de cara contra la suave almohada de plumas —. Gohan, es imposible que logre aprender todo eso para hoy en la tarde.

—Pero, Videl —dijo el erudito que se quitaba los anteojos y los dejaba al lado del gigantesco libro de álgebra —, ten en cuenta de que es el examen final, es un examen decisivo y no uno cualquiera… —le puso la mano en un hombro para que le devolviera una mirada, pero la heroína de Ciudad Satán ni siquiera se inmutó ante ese toque.

Sabía perfectamente que ese examen era importante, pero no habría forma en que pasara el examen… al menos no de la forma que su novio le planteaba.

"Es increíble que haya adelantando un año entero, maldito Gohan".

—A pesar de que te me pongas encima y me digas lo inteligente y fuerte que soy, jamás lo haré… —levantó la cabeza oculta entre la almohada y lo miró con el ceño fruncido —no aprobaré este examen ni aunque media ciudad se hunda en el Infierno.

—No digas eso, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás.

—No soy tan lista como tú, Gohan —bramó apoyando sus manos sobre la almohada para ayudarse a levantarse y encarar la negra mirada —. Además, tú no estás en condiciones de decirme que me irá bien, ¡cuando ni siquiera pasaste este curso!

Con el sudor en la frente y sus manos como un escudo inocente y fácilmente rompible, Gohan le respondió a la ya por demás molesta Videl.

—Videl, por-por favor no te pongas así —la mirada cerúlea cada vez lo intimidaba más —, sabes mejor que nadie que no podía contradecir a mi madre y que la oportunidad de graduarme mucho antes del Instituto valía oro —el acercamiento por parte de ella no se hizo esperar. Aun no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta —. Por favor, Videl… yo sé que desde que comencé a trabajar no he tenido mucho tiempo para ayudarte con tus estudios ni con mi deber como Great Saiyaman. Sin embargo, el que yo no haya tenido que pasar este curso no quiere decir que me hubiese ido tan bien que digamos.

—Hm… —gimió ella, con la fina ceja encorvada y molesta.

—¡Está bien, está bien!, si, también admito que es muy probable que hubiera aprobado el curso con buenas notas… —dijo temeroso de su novia ya que era tan impredecible que no le sorprendería que le gritara en el oído con tal de ganar con su capricho —Pero a pesar que eso, tú también puedes hacerlo.

—No entiendes, ¿verdad? —musitó Videl.

—Claro que si te entiendo; se que Econometría podrá parecer complicado, pero cuando se pone interés ya no es necesario… —habló Son Gohan para ser interrumpido con brusquedad.

—¡No hablo de eso! —gritó furiosa, cambiando su semblante por un gesto afligido —. Yo quería graduarme contigo.

—Linda… por favor, no, no te pongas mal —levantó el rostro de su amada con ambas manos, encontrándose así las miradas azul y negra —. Ya hablamos de eso y quedamos en que bailaré contigo en el baile e incluso me colaré al viaje de promoción si eso te hace feliz; pero no te sientas sola, mira que Ireza* y Sharper* aun te hacen compañía en las clases.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo!; desde que comenzaron a ser pareja se la pasan de melosos por aquí y por allá —dijo con un gesto de disgusto —. ¡Quiero un compañero de clase!, no una pareja de niños acaramelados.

…

—¿Niños acaramelados?

Tras la puerta de la habitación de Videl Satán, con un dedo en la boca y el siempre fiel cachorro que tenía como mascota, el guerrero más peligroso y goloso que alguna vez hubiera amenazado a la humanidad y al planeta Tierra, se preguntaba ¿qué eran los niños acaramelados?

—¿Acaso son niños bañados en caramelo? —se notaba a leguas que todo en su mundo eran dulces —. ¿Hm?

Volteó hacia abajo y vio a su perro meneando la cola y con una correa roja entre los dientes, en cuestión de segundos ya había olvidado lo que Videl había dicho.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al perro de forma brusca, como casi siempre lo hacía —. ¡Ah, ya sé!, quieres ir a dar una vuelta.

En respuesta el peludo animalito levantó las patas sobre Boo y convenció a su amo a salir de paseo.

* * *

Los árboles lucían hermosas hojas verdes, las aves cantaban, las flores de abrían, Milk andaba de compras con Goku y Goten como sus cargadores oficiales, Bulma batallaba para comprarle ropa a Vegeta y Trunks… ¡ah! Y Mr. Satán lucía su imponente figura de héroe con todas las jovencitas de la Capital del Oeste.

Sin duda se encontraba algo solitario, pero con Bee* tenía toda la compañía que necesitaba.

—¡Lalala… lalala…! —cantaba Majin Boo mientras iba caminando por la ciudad al lado de Bee. Con paso gracioso y tambaleante debido a su exceso de masa corporal, parecía estar algo pasadito de peso; en fin, Boo tenía un gran día viendo como el perrito iba tras las palomas y uno que otro cartero de Satán City. Un espléndido día para pasear, seguro.

Iba feliz, con mucho y nada que pensar.

"¿Será que los niños acaramelados saben rico?".

Si… sin duda tenía mucho en que pensar. No obstante, sus constantes dudas acerca de los dulces en forma de niños o los niños en forma de dulce, no eran impedimento para que continuara con el paseo, ya eran más allá de las 12 y fue cuando un golpe de suerte se le presentó.

—¡Pero mira que hermosa! —dijo entusiasmado, totalmente embelesado por lo que acababa de ver. Justo enfrente de ellos, la cosa más exquisita, más dulce, más colorida, más excitante que hubiese existido —. ¡Vamos, Bee!, ¡no dejes que se escape!

Bee le ladró a su amo en respuesta y sin que más tiempo pasara, ambos empezaron a seguir a la provocativa belleza despampanante que ingenuamente caminaba sin detenerse por nada del mundo.

—¡Oiga! —y por nada es por nada —. ¡Oye, tú, regresa!

Se le hacía agua la boca, sentía que con tan solo tener en frente tremendo banquete ya podía percibir el dulce sabor de su suave cuerpo, pero ante el rechazo por parte del delirio que más ansiaba en esos momentos, Majin Boo empezó a exasperarse y corrió tras la majestuosa figura que albergaba nubes repletas de dulce algodón.

Para desgracia de Boo, ser de color rosa y andar tirando de la correa a un perrito que por poco se ahogaba y ya presentaba una coloración morada tenía sus desventajas.

Como por ejemplo…

—¿Hm? —volteó a ver porque tanto alboroto a sus espaldas —. ¡Santo cielo! —gritó quedándose impactado por la escena que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos, siendo una bola de goma de mascar rosa la que pasaba corriendo con un perro color azul sin importarle que las personas salieran disparadas. Con el miedo latente y el corazón a mil por hora, el jovencito comenzó a correr desesperado sin saber dónde meterse o qué pasaría si ese monstruo lo alcanzaba —. ¡AH!, ¡AH…!

El pobre tan solo jadeaba mientras corría intentando encontrar alguna salida, un callejón, un arbusto, ¡una iglesia! O lo que fuese para poder esconderse de ese monstruo que lo iba alcanzando a una velocidad impresionante. Tenía los cabellos verdes y ojos color esmeralda, un cuerpo delgado y sin mucha musculatura… pero iba con un carrito anunciando algodón de azúcar que pudre los dientes.

Una visión ardiente e irresistible para Boo.

—¡Kamisama, te prometo ya no comprar tinta de impresora para ponerle color a los algodones de azúcar!, ¡te prometo ya no quedarme con el cambio cada que mi mamá me mande al mercado!, ¡te juro que nunca más volveré a decir que de seguro eres un monstruo verde y con un pésimo carácter! (si supiera qué eso ultimo no era tan falso…), pero por favor, ¡sálvame de este chicle!, ¡sabes que soy alérgico al azúcar! —rezaba el desesperado joven que de seguro no sabía que a Dende no se le puede mentir con algo como una alergia.

Era la carrera el siglo, un proveedor de dulces infantiles y para niños acaramelados… ¡es decir!, para enamorados pegajosos, competía contra lo que muchos definían como una bola de chicle masticado en el caso de los que tenían buena visión, una mancha borrosa en el caso de los miopes, un extraterrestre en el caso de aquellos frikis que tan solo salen de su casa para comprar comida, y una bendición para los pervertidos como Muten Roshi que pudieron ver la ropa interior de las chicas bonitas cuando Boo pasó provocando una ráfaga de aire.

Cómo sea, ya no faltaba casi nada para que Majin Boo y el asustado vendedor colisionaran, tan solo era cuestión de segundos para que tuviera esa delicia entre sus manos, cuando…

—¡Cuidado! —gritó una señora robusta poniéndose al medio de ambos junto con su carreta de lazos para el cabello, broches y una que otra diadema. No hubo tiempo para que desviaran su curso o para que consiguieran moverse eficazmente, por lo que sin más remedio, Boo y Bee impactaron con el cargamento de la señora retrasando al primero mencionado en su persecución.

Lastimosamente, el joven y los algodones de dulce, dulce y sexy azúcar… se habían ido.

"Ya me quedé sin caramelos". Pensó triste y un tanto enfadado.

Aunque debía aceptar que no podía inclinarse a lo segundo.

"Satán me dijo que estaba prohibido enfadarse".

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad al estar sepultado, literalmente, entre los miles de accesorios para el cabello que la señora robusta y de mirada asesina había puesto de "ayuda" para el joven vendedor de dulces.

—¡Gordo, maldito!, ¡eres la cosa más repulsiva y estúpida del mundo!, mira el desastre que has hecho, ¡voy a llamar a la policía!, ¡al ejercito!, ¡al…! —gritó la vendedora ambulante estando sumamente enfada al ver su mercancía siendo una cama para un chicle rosa y un perro pulgoso. El escándalo no tardó en formarse, no obstante, Boo estaba tan acongojado por su algodón de azúcar que no le prestó la mínima atención a la doña que quería traer a medio mundo hasta ese lugar.

No sabía lo que era el llanto, lo desconocía en su totalidad.

Mas veía como Satán se amargaba con una fecha en especial que decía era todos los años, llevando flores a _alguien muy especial_, como solía explicarle el héroe y derramaba gruesas lágrimas sin poderlas frenar. También Videl lloraba, lo hacía por rabia cuando no podía superar su poder o cuando Gohan la hacía enfadar muchísimo, veía lágrimas cuando la esposa de Goku los veía convertidos en Súper Saiyans y cuando Oolong era golpeado por 18 por andar dejando las revistas XXX de Roshi donde la pequeña Marron pudiera verlas.

¿Pero, podría hacerlo?

—Hm…

¿Podría llorar igual que ellos?… solo le bastaba averiguarlo, ¡convirtiéndose en el mejor actor de la época! Dejando en el olvido a ese tal Hashimoto, aquel que hubiese hecho de protagonista en la película "El Salvador, Mr. Satán"*.

—¡AH! —empezó a gritar tirándose al suelo, imitando a Goten cuando hacía su capricho —. ¡Satán me dijo que no debía enojarme!, ¡pero ahora ya me quedé sin dulces!, ¡AH! —pataleaba, golpeaba el piso con sus puños igual que un bebé y aunque no salieran lágrimas humanas, era una actuación tan convincente que logró atraer a un gran número de personas. Estaba peor que un niño pequeño—. ¡AH!, ¡me quedé sin dulces!… ¡quiero dulces!, ¡AH! —era un espectáculo indigno de un monstruo que hubiese atentado contra la vida humana, que en el pasado hubiese intentado acabar con el Universo entero, ¡qué hubiese acompañado a la gran Bulma Brief de compras!

Sin duda Majin Boo estaba cayendo bajo, muy bajo.

—¡Ay, por favor!

Aunque sin embargo…

—¡Yo no…!—gritó la señora siendo víctima de miradas desaprobatorias y chismorreos que dejaban ver lo mal que había quedado; todos creían que ella había hecho llorar a esa "ternurita rosa" y que había dejado al perrito que muchos confundían con Hachiko*, desmayado a su lado.

Una muy mala imagen para el negocio de artículos de belleza femeninos.

Majin Boo proseguía con su escándalo, golpeaba el piso con tanta fuerza que las peinetas y broches rebotaban con cada puñetazo en el duro suelo de concreto, era increíble ver como un ¿uh… hombre… adulto?, era capaz de semejante vergüenza. Los hombres no le prestaban tanta importancia al berrinche, los niños observaban atentos y curiosos, las mujeres sentían pena por Boo… y las más jóvenes eran acosadas por Kame Sen'nin (aprovechando la confusión y los empujones).

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó un oficial de policía con bigote y una voz gruesa, que salía de entre el tumulto de personas que apreciaban el espectáculo de Boo.

El alma se le congeló a la vendedora y sin esperar más se agachó para intentar levantar a Boo, siendo totalmente inútil cualquier esfuerzo físico.

—Por favor, levántate monstruo preciosito jeje. Mira que todo lo que te dije no es verdad, no eres gordo y… y… ¡eres una completa lindura! —comenzó de zalamera para evitar que fuera detenida por maltrato psicológico a un… uh… ¿menor de edad? —. Vamos, preciosura… ¿quieres un dulce?, ¡te daré todos los dulces que tú quieras!, pero tienes que dejar de llorar… ¡YA!

—Está bien —no tardó ni medio segundo en responder ante la tan suculenta idea de tener cuantos dulces quisiera y sin más por hacer, se levantó y como si nada cargó Bee en sus brazos haciendo que el público y el policía se marcharan con los ojos pequeños, boca abierta y una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

La mujer estaba al borde de la histeria, pero sin otro remedio que recoger sus cosas y comprarle una bolsa de golosinas al pedazo ese de goma de mascar.

* * *

**Una hora más tarde**

* * *

—Odio los caramelos… —refunfuñó antes de irse, dejando a Majin Boo en un lugar apartado de la ciudad y cercano al bosque con Bee y unas 10 bolsas de rompe muelas, orozuz negro, ositos de gomita, paletas, chicles, masticables y muchos, muchos chocolates.

¡El día no podía ser cada vez mejor!, y apenas eran las 2 de la tarde.

Tenía golosinas a montón, estaba en un lugar donde no existían niños que le pidieran dulces, Bee estaba con él y le había dejado compartir su mundo de azúcar… quizás lo único que le faltaba era Mr. Satán, pero…

—¿Hm? —era muy probable que Kamisama le pusiera otra sorpresa en su camino—. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

De la nada, Bee ignoró los caramelos y comenzó a menar la cola tan rápido como si esta fueran las hélices de un poderoso helicóptero de guerra, estaba tan tieso que parecía una pared, sacaba la lengua como si tuviera una sed desértica y tenía los ojos en una forma muy extraña que al mismo tiempo le habían dado un color rojo.

—Bee —llamó Boo deteniendo su glotonería. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Bee?, ¿acaso era normal verlo tan rígido? —. ¿Bee?

Pero no, no había respuesta. Algo distraía a Bee, algo que quizás nunca antes hubiera visto, algo que no era tan "sexy" como los caramelos, pero que a su edad ya le llamaba la atención, convirtiéndolo en un ser maduro en comparación con Boo.

Año 785 de la Era del Dragón, un año después de la catástrofe de Boo… el pequeñito de Majin Boo y Mr. Satán ya dejaba de ser un cachorro.

—¿Y eso?

Posó la vista al frente donde Bee se había quedado prendado de un ser fantástico. De pelaje largo y en colores café claro y blanco, unas patas largas y delgadas que se movían con gracia al correr, una nariz fina y negra como la noche, rematando todo con sus ojos azabache, perdición de todas las razas.

Una bellísima collie perseguía un Frisbee color rojo… una hermosa perrita había dejado babeando a Bee.

Literalmente.

—Oye, Bee estás babeando tus caramelos y después ya no sabrán bien —argumentó Boo quien sin esperar ladrido de su acompañante se zampó todo el dulce una mordida —. ¿Qué tanto le ves?

Por primera vez después de que Bee cayera hipnotizado por la perrita de pedigrí, soltó un ladrido y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, persiguiendo a la ninfa perruna que continuaba en la búsqueda de su Frisbee.

El pequeño corazón latía a mil por hora, el pelo se le erizaba, sus ojos en forma de corazón salían de sus orbitas, la baba formaba un camino desde el tronco que estaba compartiendo con Boo y los dulces hasta la collie que ahora lo veía con ojos dulces y serenos, como una dulce conquistadora.

Ya no faltó mucho para que Boo se extrañara por la situación, no obstante continuó comiendo dulces hasta que un ruido familiar lo hizo ponerse alerta.

Muy alerta.

—¡Bee! —gritó mientras saltaba sobre el perro que ni bien se dio cuenta de que algo muy grande le tapa el sol y la visión de su amada, despertaba de su ensueño pero igual terminaba siendo víctima de las 5 toneladas de goma de mascar rosa.

Ese sonido, ese ruido tan estrepitoso lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que si se acercaba el portador de esa arma debía dejar a Bee a un lado y prepararse para atacar, no permitiría que lo volvieran a la lastimar.

La collie no reaccionó de igual forma por lo que contempló la escena desde una distancia considerable cuando escuchó otro ruido, similar en significado, pero con gran sentimiento.

—¡Jinny!, ¡ven bonita, ven!

En lo que Bee intentaba librarse del peso excesivo que Boo representaba, la collie ladró en dirección a unos arbustos de donde salió un hombre de cabello negro y largo, ojos celestes, perfecta piel blanca, llevaba un rifle de cacería y su vestimenta dejaba ver que probablemente su edad bordeaba los veinti algo como máximo. Majin Boo levantó su cabeza para observar el porqué de tanto silencio y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la dulce e indefensa mascota ser acariciada por un "asesino de Bees".

Uno como esos que le habían hecho mucho daño a su cachorro.

—¡Oye! —gritó en reclamo, haciendo que el joven le prestara atención y se sorprendiera un poco al ver su apariencia —. ¡Qué te pasa para estar disparando!

Apenado, se agachó en modo de disculpa y quiso voltear para marchase pues no quería rendirle cuentas nadie. ¿Además de que serviría?

Al final siempre estaba solo.

—¡Espera! —hasta que Boo lo interrumpió tan bruscamente como solo él lo hacía —. ¿Tú quien eres?

El joven estaba sorprendido por el repentino interés que esa criatura había despertado para con él, tenía curiosidad de saber cuáles eran las intensiones de ese individuo, sin embargo, puso una mirada asesina para que ese sujeto se arrepintiera de mostrar interés en él, pero…

Había algo… ¿había visto a ese sujeto anteriormente o era simple imaginación?

Imaginación o no, algo lo impulsaba a contestarle aunque fuese de mala forma, aunque no tuviera ganas de hablar con nadie… aunque la mayoría de las veces acabase solo. Volvió a encararlo sin saber porqué, mientras la collie permanecía sentada a su costado y era acariciada lentamente.

—Hump, ¿qué no te basta con la disculpa? —preguntó de forma grosera dejando de acariciar a su mascota —. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Estaba molesto, eso se notaba a leguas, mejor ni hablar de lo desilusionado y triste que dejaba sentirse en los resplandecientes ojos celestes que empezaron a inspeccionar al sujeto.

—Yo soy el Sr. Boo*, mucho gusto —exclamó sonriente y levantándose del piso, dejando al pobre perrito respirar y salir de su estado tan aplanado.

—…

Ante el cambio de humor y la docilidad que desprendía ese saludo, no supo cómo responder. ¿Por qué ese hombre se interesaba en él?, ¿lo conocía?, ¿acaso era de interés para alguien?

"Puede ser que no sea el único solitario".

Meditó con algo de tristeza, recordando de una vez que es lo que lo había traído aquel bosque y porque no tenía deseos de estar con alguien.

—17 —dijo tajante, cambiando al parecer la idea de querer hablar con ese desconocido Sr. Boo.

—¿17? —preguntó al no entender del todo la vaga respuesta.

¿Sería una trampa?

El tal Boo era fofo, rosado, gordo y un retrasado mental cuya única pasión aparentemente eran los dulces, ¿entonces por qué quería que supiera su nombre?

"¿Y por qué no?… al fin y al cabo nada pierdo socializando con el panzón".

—Puedes decirme número 17, o 17 a secas.

—Qué nombre más extraño —pensó la creación de Bibidi, había escuchado nombres extraños como los de los guerreros Z que parecían ser la mayoría sacados de vegetales u objetos, pero era la primera vez que un nombre se le hacía tan complicado como esas "ecuaciones" por las que Videl lloriqueaba.

—Sí, un poco… creo —¿ahora aceptaba esa clase de ofensas?, definitivamente el Androide número 17 tenía un tornillo fuera de su lugar.

Pronto los segundos pasaron lento en conjunto con el viento que soplaba y no lograba entender aún porque sentía que ese gordo infantil le serviría para desahogarse.

Pero no le confiaba su vida a nadie, ¿qué es lo que provocaba que hoy cambiara de opinión?

Intentó buscar algo fuera de lo común en esa escena, en el mismo Sr. Boo e incluso en el perro que miraba con ojos de corazón a su pequeña Jinny, pero tan solo lograba encontrar una rareza empática. Era extraño ver un ser con esas características y estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de algún monstruo involucionado o un extraterrestre, pero no le echó importancia al asunto, necesitaba hablar con alguien y si ese "hombre" era lo que más se le acercaría a una compañía.

—Veo que a su perro le agrada mi Jinny —qué remedio le quedaba, más que buscar que la bola de chicle le prestara atención. Aunque su charla comenzara con un comentario tan estúpido como ese.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ingenuo, siendo un completo ignorante en las cosas del amor.

—Digo que al parecer nuestros perros sienten una "conexión".

—¿Hm? —soltó pensativo, tratando de analizar las palabras tan complejas que le lanzaba 17. Era algo complicado entender palabras tan difíciles como "conexión" así que regresando a su lugar en el tronco hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando tenía dudas —. No tengo idea de lo que me dices, pero a Bee le gustan los dulces igual que a mí.

El androide casi sufre un síncope con la respuesta tan estúpida y sin aguantar un segundo más le soltó la verdad de forma directa al gordito.

—Mire, Sr. Boo —dijo observando el acto de glotonería —, lo que quería decir es que… su perro…

—Su nombre es Bee —le interrumpió con medio turrón de maní en la boca.

—Bueno… —dijo algo molesto por la interrupción, pero prosiguiendo al final de cuentas —que Bee… y mi perrita… Jinny… se gustan… —hablaba lento y pausado, hasta un infante como su sobrina Marron sería capaz de entenderlo —¿entiende?

Se había esmerado en explicarle a Majin Boo la frase que un humano fácilmente hubiera captado, pero este tan solo comía y comía sin dejar ni un solo bombón en las bolsas. Se puso pensativo por leves instantes y levantando su puño le respondió emocionado.

—¡No entendí!

17 cayó de espaldas, incrédulo de la imbecilidad que demostraba ese ser. Era evidente que ese tipo no era una opción para contarle algo personal, intentó marcharse pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Jinny estaba haciendo ojitos con el can de ese bobo.

—¡Jinny! —bramó molesto de ver a su "niña" jugando con un perro que de seguro tenía el mismo coeficiente intelectual que su amo —. ¡Vamos de una buena vez!

No obstante, la collie ignoró a su dueño saliendo a correr con Bee y dejando solos a los amos: uno atragantándose con dulces hasta reventar y el otro con la boca abierta al ver que era ignorado por su única compañía.

—No puede ser, Jinny… ¿tú también?

¡Esto era el colmo!

Primero su maldita suerte y ahora su preciada, Jinny… ¡es que ya nada podía ser peor!

—Oye, en lo que Jinny y Bee vuelven de su paseo, ¿te gustaría jugar un juego?

—¿Eh? —volteó confundido ante la propuesta —. ¿Un juego?

Bueno, una vez solo que remedio le quedaba, ya sin orgullo ni nada que perder se sentó junto al gordito y pidió indicaciones para saber qué hacer.

—Es muy fácil —le dijo él —. Lo único que debes hacer es tomar una golosina y decir algo sobre ti.

La inocencia, lo infantil del juego le recordó su niñez al lado de su hermana… ¿sería esa una buena idea?, ¿jugar un juego de niños siendo ya un adulto de 30 años?

—¿Qué ese juego no es muy infantil? —preguntó en negativa.

—Mmmm… ¡no lo sé! —volvió a responder él —. Pero Satán y yo lo jugamos todo el tiempo, dice que es para que nos conozcamos mejor y para que Videl no pase tiempo a solas con su novio.

Enmudeció al oír los nombres más famosos de la década, parpadeando para lograr conectar la información recibida, ¿un monstruo rosa era amigo del Salvador del mundo?

Bueno ya sabía que ese hombre era un payaso, pero no tenía idea de que le gustara andar con tipos tan raros.

"Sin duda alguna la prensa no hace un buen trabajo aclarando esas cosas".

—Está bien… pero solo por un rato.

Ante la respuesta positiva, Boo sacó la última caja de chocolates que le quedaba y la abrió dejando ver su contenido, invitando a 17 a que fuera el primero en jugar.

—Adelante, todos saben muy rico —dijo Boo. 17 dudó, sin embargo, tomó un chocolate del medio y se lo comió esperando la pregunta que Boo debía hacerle —… ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—¿Qué no es obvio?, soy un cazador —profirió de nuevo son su mal genio y poniendo sus brazos como almohada tras su cabeza, vio como Boo se tragaba el dulce de un mordisco —. ¿Y tú?, no es común ver a un perro y a un… a un… —intentó encontrar alguna palabra que describiera al susodicho sin ofenderlo y al no hallarla espero a que Boo dijera algo.

—Ah… lo que pasa es que cuando la señora nos compró los dulces, dijo que no quería tenernos cerca y por eso nos trajo aquí.

¡Nada tenía sentido!

17 estaba cada vez más confundido, pero seguía jugando. Comía un dulce y el monstruo le preguntaba, el monstruo comía uno y él le preguntaba algo.

¿Te gusta el turrón?

¿Desde cuándo vives con Satán?

¿Te gustan los chicles?

¿Eres un discípulo suyo?

¿Te gustan los ositos de goma?

¿Qué hora tienes?

¿Te gustan los rompe muelas?

¿A qué raza perteneces… o me puedes explicar qué rayos eres?

¿Me puedes explicar por qué no se siente tu ki?

¿Un brujo te creó?

¿Qué es un androide?

Ya eran como más de 10 preguntas y ambos eran cada vez más raros el uno para el otro, más amistosos el uno con el otro.

—¿Y de qué están hechos los Androides?

—Bueno, pues… somos "humanos" con algunas partes reconstruidas con tuercas, grapas, cables, tornillos… la verdad no me agrada hablar de ello.

Se sintió la incomodidad, mucho más aun el tono lastimero con el que se refería a él mismo.

Lo sabía, no debía de haber salido ese día puesto que era una fecha intolerable, quizás una de las más estúpidas que alguna vez hubiesen tenido lugar en su vida, uno de los recuerdos más horribles.

Modificadores de su vida.

Quiso levantarse para ir a buscar a Jinny y largarse a su apartado hogar, lejos de la ciudad, lejos de las personas, lejos de la compañía…

Lejos de todo lo que no era igual a él.

Su hermana había hecho una vida, ¿por qué él no podía hacerlo?

"Porque no hay nadie capaz de entenderlo".

Era de esperarse que hallar a alguien habituado a la anormalidad, como Krillin (muriendo y reviviendo una y otra y otra vez), no le sería tan fácil y ser el perro tras 18 buscando consuelo le parecía rebajarse, ¡él antes de ser androide había sido ladrón!, entonces… ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PODÍA ROBARLE A NADIE EL CORAZÓN!

—Porque la perfección suele tener un precio —se dijo a sí mismo, renegando su suerte, maldiciendo este día tan estúpido, odiando cada segundo a ese maldito doctor… empezando a avanzar hasta que una mano lo detuvo —. ¿Eh?

Era el monstruo, el infantil Sr. Boo había estirado su mano enguantada mientras le sonreía con esos ojos estirados y la comisura de los labios en una mueca alegre.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero ser un androide parece divertido.

Le entró la furia y tan rápido como lo hizo también se le escapó por la boca.

—¡Divertido!, ¡te parece divertido ser un excluido, eh! —vociferó apartando la mano de Boo con un golpe y haciendo hervir su sangre con aceite de motor se puso en posición de ataque, dispuesto a acabar con el gordinflón —. Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse más que solo… ¡tú no sabes lo que no es tener un amigo!, y todo por culpa… ¡de un maldito estúpido!

Sin más por hablar, 17 levantó su puño contra Boo mientras lo sostenía de su capa y este ponía un gesto de sorpresa, no obstante…

—¡Ah!, ¡ya veo!… lo que tú quieres decir es que necesitas un amigo, ¿verdad? —habló sonriente, irritando al androide.

—¡Cállate!, ese no es problema tuyo, ¡y ya deja de burlarte!

—Yo no me estoy burlando, pero si necesitas un amigo… —se soltó del agarre de 17 y haciendo una posición casi tan ridícula como las de las "Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu" —¡Yo seré tu amigo!

El sentido, la razón, el juicio… ¡YA TODO SE HABÍA IDO!

Ese monstruo no era un ser común y corriente, ¡era un total imbécil!, la prueba de porqué la humanidad iba de mal en peor, ¡sin que nadie objetara el hombre más raro que hubiese pisado el planeta!

Pero…

—Mira —dijo al terminar de sacar algo de sus pantalones —. Las personas son como los dulces, algunos son como el turrón, otros como los ositos de goma, algunos son duros como los rompe muelas y otros tan buenos como el chocolate.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Te gustan los chocolates? —preguntó Majin Boo —. Pues comprendí que son tan deliciosos como los tornillos, ¿de eso están hechos los androides, no?

—… —no supo que decir. Era la primera vez que le decían un cumplido que no tuviera que ver con su vida criminal, la primera vez que alguien quería ser su amigo; Boo al finalizar estiró su mano donde un pequeño dulce con forma hexagonal y un agujero en el centro, descansaba esperando ser tomado por número 17 que no opuso resistencia y estiró su mano para recogerlo.

¡Era un día de locos!, lleno de contradicciones y mucho azúcar que si no fuera porque era Androide le hubiera dado diabetes.

—¡Listo!, eso quiere decir que vendré a jugar contigo cada vez que Satán tenga que salir —exclamó feliz y contento, siendo tan irracional como la mayoría de la veces —. ¡Juguemos a las traes!

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Tú las traes! —gritó Boo empujando a 17 y corriendo a lo más profundo del bosque, donde después de un rato…

El Androide y el Majin* jugaron por capricho de este último… aunque… cabe destacar que después de que Boo golpeara accidentalmente a 17 se desató una fuerte batalla que al final arrancó como su juego favorito.

—¡Otra vez!, vamos 17… ¡quiero pelear otra vez!

Bueno, darle tiempo… al final…

Puede que el androide llegue a acostumbrarse.

—¡Cuidado con el árbol!

O… tal vez no.

* * *

Mientras en Satán City, tres jóvenes se disponían a marcharse a sus casas después de un duro y muy difícil examen en Orange Star High School.

—¡Estuvo regalado! —¿no que estaba difícil? —. No veo porque le tuve tanto miedo a esa prueba, ¡si yo soy Videl Satán!, me enfrento al peligro todos los días, ¡es ridículo que me asusten un par de números!

Sus acompañantes, alias los "niños acaramelados" Sharper e Ireza tan solo pusieron los ojos pequeños y unas gotas de sudor en compañía.

—Si… la verdad no me fue tan bien que digamos, pero creo que no estuvo tan mal —comentó el rubio.

—Ay, Sharper… aunque te saques la nota más baja del Instituto te seguiré amando —dijo la melosa Ireza.

—¡Yo también te amaré, bomboncito!, pero como eres mucho más brillante que yo de seguro tendré que pasar mucho tiempo contigo y tu sabia asesoría.

—¡Sharper!

—¡Ireza! —y ambos tortolitos se abrazaron como tiernos osos de peluche.

—Quiero vomitar —musitó Videl, ya enferma de ver como sus compañeros se la pasaban de cursis. Comiendo pan enfrente de la que en esos momentos no tenía a su bizcochito, Gohan —. ¡Hasta ya comencé a pensar como ellos!, por Dios.

Quería que alguien lo detuviese, que Dende, que Kaiosama o que cualquier deidad o persona la salvara de esa situación tan embarazosa y azucarada.

—Par de niños acaramelados —dijo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Fue entonces cuando…

—¿Niños acaramelados?, ¡yo quiero!

Se escucharon unos gemidos lo que provocaron que Videl abriera los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su salvador y a los acometidos.

—¡Pero qué…!

La lengua se Majin Boo se había expandido hasta alcanzar el tamaño de la dulcinea pareja y ahora era cuando él probaba su amor.

—¡Qué feo! —gritó casi al instante pues el sabor de ambos era repugnante y nada que ver con algo dulce —. 17 tenía razón… al parecer tan solo era un adjetivo para los odiosos que se andan dando besitos.

Tal vez vería mañana a 17 o quizás un día después.

Pero estaba totalmente seguro de que había salido a pasar con Bee para comer un dulce y había vuelto con un amigo.

—Un momento… ¿y Bee?

* * *

Pasados los meses quizás sería prudente decirle a Satán que habían muchos, pero muchos Bees y que 17 ya no sabía qué hacer con todos ellos.

Una historia algo más aparte… pero una aventura de una nueva amistad.

* * *

**Receta para chocolates, finalizada**

* * *

_¡Gracias!, ¡mil gracias por pasar a leer! =D_

_Bueno, primeramente agradecer a la comunidad de fanfiction por permitirme escribir y publicar este trabajo__ y más que nada dar las gracias por permitirme la entrada al este maravilloso concurso que me hizo experimentar con personajes que sinceramente, jamás pensé en utilizar._

_La mayoría de las explicaciones las di antes de empezar, por lo que creo que pasaré directamente a los asteriscos explicativos ya que hoy es la fecha máxima de entrega y debo publicarlo cuanto antes._

_Espero sea de su agrado y que me colaboren con un review =)_

_**Asteriscos * explicativos… porque todo lo explico con ellos xD**_

_Ireza* y Sharper*__: Todos conocemos a este par e rubios, pero como no tuve tiempo para verificar como se escribían sus nombres tuve que recurrir a escribirlos como se escuchan._

_Perdón por eso._

_Bee*__: Es el perro de Boo y Mr. Satán, más claro no puede estar xD nombre oficial._

"_El Salvador, Mr. Satán"*__: ¡Es el nombre de la película del Juego de Cell! xD ví ese episodio para buscar algún detalle humorístico y bueno al encontrar el nombre fue imposible no nombrarla, y mucho menos a sus actores que apenas y pude leer los créditos al final xD_

_Hachiko*__ "Siempre a tu lado", es el nombre de ese perrito que protagoniza la película y bueno… no puedo mirarlo ni en pintura que sino comienzo a llorar TOT_

_Sr. Boo*__: Después de borrar la memoria de los habitantes de la Tierra, este pasa a ser el nombre por el cual todos conocen a Boo_

_Majin*__: Como bien saben soy una friki en buscar datos oficiales de la serie y bueno descubrí algo maravilloso con lo que haré un fic =D sobre el significado de Majin solo les adelanto que paso a ser una raza terrícola x3_

_Bueno, espero que este Oneshot haya sido de su agrado y también espero contar con su apoyo en este concurso que gane o no, me dio algo mucho más preciado…_

_La experiencia para trabajar con estos personajes… aunque haya habido mucho OcC en gran parte de ellos._

_Lo siento por eso, pero la comedia me dejó muy, pero muy motivada a escribir esto n_n_

_Gracias._

* * *

_**Saiyan Girl Heart~**_


End file.
